Utter Chaos
by hpgeek512
Summary: The second war is over and both Draco and Harry are ready to live their lives as a married couple and begin a family. Though, the family they were fortuned with may not have been exactly what they'd originally imagined...


_A/N- So! Welcome to the first chapter of the AU story of my original AU story 'The Malfoy-Potter Family'! This story is called 'Utter Chaos' because, well, there's an abundant amount of children in this story and what can you possibly expect to happen other than chaos? This story is, in short, going to be a rewrite of the TMPF except I'm incorporating magic and adding new things such as characters, storylines and…other stuff that I hope you'll enjoy! So strap on your helmets, elbow pads, knee pads and shin guards because this is gonna be one exciting ride! ***Caution: A dose of childrens skelegrow is advised to be on hand in case for any injuries…**_

* * *

_Chapter 1 Parents_

_Draco felt a warm smile take over his features as he gazed up at the night sky. The stars danced amidst the almost-overpowering moon light as his children's shrieks of laughter from their imaginative adventure filled the air. He breathed contentedly as his husband, who lay beside him, took his hand and started playing with his fingers. Draco turned his head to catch those beautiful emeralds he fell in love with and saw that those eyes were already boring into him._

"_What?" Draco asked, his voice seemingly floating up into the air. Harry smiled and broke his hand away from its link in order to cup it along the angular jaw, leaning in to kiss Draco's breath away._

"_Draco, I love you, but you need to get up now." Harry said calmly before leaning in again. Draco became lost in the kiss once more, paying no mind to his children's loudening laughter._

"_Draco wake up!" Harry's voice, yet still calm, took on an urgent undertone, causing Draco to blink his eyes and sit up. The laughter was ever so loud now._

"_What?" Draco looked around, blinking confusedly…_

Slivery eyes snapped open and the laughter turned into little disgruntled wails. Frustrated and extremely tired, Draco swung his legs out from underneath the sheets and pushed himself off of his sinfully comfortable bed. As he made his way towards the neighboring nursery, he called for a house elf weakly to bring him a warm bottle while he scratched his navel hair in an un-Malfoyish manner. But Draco could hardly give a damn about his appearance as the house-elf, Linny, returned with the bottle wide eyed as if he'd never been aware that Malfoy's do indeed scratch themselves.

He didn't give a damn. All he was worried about was satisfying his children's needs and getting back to blissful sleep.

When he entered the green and blue nursery, he was shocked to see his husband almost dead on his feet, but still managing a smile as he fed Alexander and tried to console his other son. Draco hadn't even noticed he'd been alone in the bed.

Draco quickly went over to the crib that held his wailing son and picked him up, shushing and reassuring him that Father was there. Draco tested the milk quickly on the back of his hand before serving the lion clad bottle to Nathaniel. Once the pair settled down, Draco looked up to see Harry staring at him. The odd sense of déjà vu came over him and before he could question why his husband was staring so intensely, he was interrupted.

"Hi." Harry said, a lopsided grin adorning his lips.

Draco smiled back, humming as he shook his head. "Hi."

"You look terrible love." Harry chuckled tiredly.

"Oh, do shut up Potter." Draco groaned, eyes narrowing slightly as he watched Harry remove the bottle nipple from Alexander's slack lips and set it aside. His eyes softened though as Harry gently settled his son against his t-shirt clad shoulder to start the long (well it was long whenever it came to Alexander) process of burping. Draco loved being able to witness his partners love being lavished on someone other than himself. Also, knowing of Harry's notorious personality of recklessness, seeing him shed that and his co-Head Auror persona in order to don this overly cautious, caring and loving role of a father never failed to make Draco's eyes tear up as his heart pounded in his chest.

Of course, he'd never let anyone _know_ that he'd cry a little for what seemed every time he witnessed this picture.

"Draco? Draco are you _crying_?"

_Damn._

" _No_, I am not _crying_." Draco shrugged his shoulder to his face to wipe off the traitorous lone tear. "I'm just extremely tired and you know my eyes water when I'm tired." He turned his back as he readied Nathaniel for his burping. When he turned back around he wasn't surprised to see his husbands knowing face a foot from his.

"I love you too." Harry said before leaning in to capture Draco's pouting lips. _He_ wasn't surprised when his lips met a cheek.

"Take back the terrible comment." Draco said childishly.

Knowing this act to be out of tiredness, Harry refrained from rolling his eyes. Instead, he smiled warmly and moved his head to the side so he could catch those silver eyes.

"You're the most beautiful man in my life no matter how tired you may look at the moment and the most wonderful father of our children." Harry finished, leaning in once more only to be stopped again.

"So I still look terrible?" Draco said quietly, lips barely an inch away from his husbands.

"Yes." With that, Harry closed the distance.

The two men, both with a dozing infant on his left shoulder, took time to cherish this moment as they knew these would become rarities in the weeks and months and _years_ to come. The kiss transitioned from slow and passionate to light pecks until they fully parted.

"Bed?" Harry asked, forehead tenderly touching Draco's.

"Merlin yes." Draco answered, pecking those lips he loved so much once more before walking carefully to the crib that had the letter 'N' carved into the cherry wood. But, it seemed his luck was not with him tonight; as soon as Nathaniel was removed from his shoulder, he began to whimper and fuss causing his brother to mimic him.

"Ah bloody hell, are you serious!" Draco practically sobbed, bringing his son back to his shoulder to calm him.

Harry shared the blonde's frustration and tilted his head backwards, looking towards the heavens as if waiting for a solution. Surprisingly, one came to him.

"What if we put them in the bed with us? We could widen the bed if we need to make room." Harry walked over to his tired husband, running a hand up and down the tense back. "Yeah? Want to try it?"

Draco hugged his now quiet son close and kissed his head. "Yes, I suppose that's what we'll have to do since it doesn't look like they'll be giving us up any time soon."

The family of four entered the master bedroom, Harry and Draco settling the boys down in the middle close to one another in the slightly widened bed. They massaged their small backs and whispered loving words until the breathing of each boy slowed.

The parents, though extremely tired, refrained from falling heavily next to their sons. Instead they climbed in carefully and fell asleep encircling the infants with their bodies, their hands resting protectively on the rising and falling backs.

* * *

_A/N- Overall I don't think this was my best work but I do feel as if this is multiple points higher than the original don't ya think? You can let me know in that new convenient little commentary box below. ;) Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
